Dear Fang,
by MidnightRide12
Summary: SPOILER: Max sent a letter to Fang about his leaving. Rated T. One-Shot! R&R.


_Dear Fang,_

_Dylan was right. I am truly pathetic. I feel like crap too. But still, you left me, Fang. You were my best friend, the only person I trusted, and you **left.**_

_I feel like my heart broke in half and I lost one of the halves. I know this is cliché but I just feel like I need to do this. When I saw the note that you left, and I had double-check to make sure I was reading correctly, while I wanted to throw it down and cry and not believe anything._

_I sit in the tree, same as the day before where Dylan suddenly kissed me. Now that you left, I'm pretty sure I will never date anyone again. Not even if you do end up coming back. Never. I don't even think I will accept you back into the Flock again. Not even if the world is safe from Erasers. Not even if you're new flock all dies and you're alone._

_Dylan touches my heart in some places, but that's because he was programmed to be my other half. Jeb had told me that we need to marry and have kids. I think that this is bull. I think all of this is Bull._

_I mean, Hello! I'm 15 if he hasn't_ _noticed! I hope that he was talking about his version of the future._

_Dylan's nice an all, but he's too much like me. I don't like it when he likes to make strong coffee in the morning, like me, or when we go to bed at the same time. I hate people who are like me if you know what I'm saying. It annoys me when there is someone out in the world like me. Fuck, I sound like Nudge._

_I__t just makes me want to punch myself in the face. Or Dylan's face. But mostly your face, Fang. I want to knock some sense into your head of yours._

_I __just thought of something. A brilliant idea? Or a plan with a devastating fate?_

_What if I prove you wrong, Fang? What if I prove to you that you're not the problem? Would you come back? But...I don't think I'm strong enough to convince you._

_Dylan makes me want to hit him every time he blinks or breathes. Like, GTFO._

_Angel and Nudge could help me. Maybe Jeb. Well, so can Iggy but it's not going to help me when I need a partner to fight with. I don't want him to get hurt._

_Fang. Why did you leave me?_

_That's the question that's going to remain in my head for ages._

_Was I not pretty or strong enough? Well, now that you're with Maya, I guess you don't need me anymore. I guess I am just one of your old teddy bears stuck in your attic._

_Maybe I was just too __annoying._

_When I was at a r__eal school, people would say that I'm annoying and too bossy. They didn't know who I was though. They didn't know I was practically the mother of four kids. They didn't know the six of us had wings. They _

_didn't know shit. You know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover. Apparently, they all did. _

_I never told you this because I always thought that you knew who I was. I was wrong. Apparently, I knew nothing about you too so it evened out._

_That's when Lissa the red haired wonder started to make out with you in the hallway during classes. I ignored you until we left the damn school. But still, that really pissed me off. I hope you know that._

_I hate you FANG!_

_Fucking Jerk! Sorry, I've developed using bad words when I'm mad or in pain. I say that a lot when I'm home alone. Normally you'd be there but you're not._  
><em><br>Tears threaten to fall from my face but I made them go away a second ago. See that tear drop? Yeah, that's mine._

_I'm not being pathetic anymore. I will be strong for my flock and Dylan [sadly] and for future people I know._

_I'm not going to cry over you anymore, Fang. I will be happy for the flock. But promise me something Fang..._

_Fang, just return safe okay? Don't get yourself hurt, don't kill yourself, and promise me you'll make anyone who you love happy okay?_

_See you in twenty years. But I hope this time, you stay. Everything I said in this letter, you know I meant it. But it was just my anger talking. You should know that. But I still am pissed off at you. _

_So this is goodbye and I am telling this with a sad sigh and a lone tear. _

_Goodbye Fang, maybe I'll see you again, maybe not. Where? Who knows? Just remember my promise. _

_-Max_

* * *

><p><em>I was practically depressed when I wrote this because my bestfriend suddenly stopped talking to me. Sorry It took me so long to write something! i am so busy and I never have anytime to right anymore!<em>

_R & R ? ? ? _


End file.
